Typherior Godspell
Typherior Godspell is an mysterious high-powered magical dragon, who fatefully met with Anhrak Aviarn in the Arcane Realm during Anhrak's discovery of the land of Everwinter: a lush snowy gemmed forest and high mountains. Typherior is one of Anhrak's most trustful magical companions alongside Veleese, Tyherior's female, and his children Vesper, Zhaarom, Nexus and the long hidden dragon orphan Ghaazgraal. Personality Typherior is mostly very humble and friendly like any other Arcane Dragon; willing to even sacrifice itself for the well being of other. Because of his kindness, Typherior's powers can easily be abused and exploited by other magical users, humans and dragons alike, outside his capital home of Arcane Eye. His unusual kindness has helped many dragons, and his second home at The Cave in Mount Querces have seen many positive changes, but also negative ones. Typherior is mostly Tech Savvy and willing to put down his tools and help others with magical issues to keep them happy, due his non-existent ego. Typherior is easily considered the least selfish dragon in The Cave. He mostly sacrifices his work to help his allies, as long as Veleese is around to check and warn him to protect him from abuse. If Veleese fails to keep his work in check, he can die from exhaustion, and even trigger magical catastrophic events. Origins - The birth Typherior was born in the Year 764 of the 5th Age, from a very powerful Jeweled Arcane Egg under the full moon, altering his second element at birth into Twilight instead of Sunlight. Every Arcane Dragon was born and basked into sunlight. Typherior had the opposite effect than the regular Arcane Dragon to retrieve arcane power. As Lord Gwyn predicted in year 64 of the 5th Age: 'There will be an Jeweled Moon Dragon to bring salvation and balance among the Arcane Dragons, as an beautiful nightly element.' This became legend among the Arcane Eye. As the first emperor Lord Gwyn came to pass from old age, the legend that was called the 'Jewel Prophecy' slept for many years. Decades and centuries later, in the Year 764 of the 5th Age, the Jewel Prophecy, as predicted from the very first emperor, came to be. The Arcane Dragons Tyrarion and Vyrexxis married, and laid a very mysterious egg under the beauty of the full moon, endorsed with purple gems. The two contacted their current lord. a very powerful Arcane Dragon, Alaxxus Godspell, the father of Tyrarion, saw with his very eyes this legendary egg that Lord Gwyn spoke of 700 years ago. Three months had passed as the Jeweled Egg came to hatch in the night, yet again under the full moon, and Alaxxus told that this was no coincidence: what Gwyn has said was coming to pass. As Typherior came out of his jeweled shell, he looked majorly different: this is his fabled Moonbeast form, only triggered at 3/4, Full and Blue Moons. The influence of the moon was very present, radiating light from the Purple / Magenta windows to Typherior as he glowed with Magenta and Cyan - Dark Blue powers. Origins - The Moonbeast Typherior started to get odd powers as he was 6-7 Months old, in his Adolescent Stage, as he grew faster in his beast form. He became 2.5 times larger and more brutal shaped than Tyrarion and Vyrexxis combined, and even continued to grow until his final Adult stage. As Typherior reached Adulthood, he became 95.9 feet tall, standing as a titanic sized beast, capable to wreck havoc at will. But with his size and sheer power, he knew it bore a huge responsiblilty. But one night went wrong on the Year 856 of the 5th Age, called the 'Blue Moon incident'. The name echoes in the halls of the Arcane Eye: It's the most black day in their history, as the moon mysteriously became blue. For the first time, Typherior grew out of control and ravaged the lands as an giant Moonbeast at the monsterous size of 132.9 feet tall, and shattered the mountains to the ground until the break of dawn. He transformed back, and saw how he laid waste to the mountains. As he cried at dawn, one of his tear drops, as he was an normal Moonbeast, hit the ground and passed the tear's energy on the ground, forming into beautiful artificial life, with purple jeweled trees and pure jeweled animals surviving the sheer cold with ease. After this incident by the Blue Moon, rapidly came the Jeweled Forest within West and South Everwinter. Children & Family Children Typherior Godspell and his female "Veleese Sunheart" have 4 children under their wings. *Vesper Godspell (Ice / Arcane) - The only daughter and one of the Trio *Zhaarom Godspell (Magma / Arcane) - 1 of the 3 sons and one of The Trio *Nexus Godspell (Lightning / Arcane) - 1 of the 3 sons and one of the Trio *Ghaazgraal (Normal) - 1 of the 3 sons, an adopted Black Marrow Family Typherior's most well known family relatives. *Veleese Sunheart - Typherior's female *Alaxxus Godspell - Retired emperor of Arcane Eye, passing the title on to the much younger and beloved grandson Typherior Godspell *Eyrise Godspell - Typherior's Grandmother *Vyrexxis Godspell - Typherior's Mother *Tyrarion Godspell - Typherior's Father Forms Typherior Godspell has an unique variety of forms, some of which are triggered by moon. *Antromorphic form (For the most part, used within The Cave and Arcane Eye.) *Beast form (Normal and Giant.) *Moonbeast form (Normal and Giant triggered by 3/4 moon and full moon.) *Great Moonbeast (Biggest size. Out of control. Only at Blue Moon.) Anthromorphic Form Typherior's most used form, it comes with bluish body plates and deep purple head plates, as his scales are black-purple with various studded purple gems on his body. This form wears a magic plated skirt, with a chestplate that looks like a necklace, with shoulder pads enchanted with Twilight and Arcane energies. Normal Beast and Giant Beast Form Same color pattern as the Anthromorpic form. Slick and pretty. In Giant form he looks more buffed, and becomes slower. Nomal Moonbeast, Giant Moonbeast and Great Moonbeast This form is very different. Same bluish body plates as before. He has silvery scales and cyan plates, as his eyes shine pure cyan and magenta colors. The jewels on his body are more jagged and crescent moon shaped, a jeweled crescent moon shaped head, and his tail has a jeweled crescent moon as the tip of his tail. Only with Great Moonbeast, the crescent jewels surge with raw power. Powers Typherior's powers are more magical then melee, but melee is very limited and only works most effectively at night, depending on the moon with his Moon Sickle. Power and the power rate heavily depends on how the moon is, like half moon, 3/4 moon and Full moon. If the moon is blocked by clouds, his power is normal. Half moon makes him slightly more powerful than normal, and 3/4 part and Full moon gives him a lot more power magically, and enables him to fight properly with his melee weapon, the Moon Sickle. Typherior is like every other Arcane Dragon, with offense spells and defensive spells, and if the moon appears his arcane energy will be fused with moonlight to be far more effective then any Arcane Dragon would be. Abillities, Weaponry & Tools Combat Typherior has an wide range of abilities to most environments, like fading into Twilight and Resurface for the surprise element of combat. The moon makes Typherior more powerful, save the Blood Moon, which makes every power fade away, thus making Typherior extremely weak as the Blood Moon endures. The biggest advantage of Typherior's iconic personal trait is Hypergrowth. This ability surfaced when Typherior was at young age. It makes him ridiculously huge and powerful, enabling his giant form, which comes with an huge speed cost. Weapons Typherior has quite an arsenal at his disposal to support and enhance his elemental powers. *Jewelstorm Wand (Arcane Weapon) *Lexicon Cube (Arcane Weapon & Tool) - Typherior's most iconic, self-made artifact *Moon Sycthe (Twilight Weapon) *Mooncore Staff (Twilight Weapon & Tool) Professions Typherior, like any other Arcane Dragon, has two major professions to be beyond a Grand Master. Typherior's major professions are: *Enchanting (Empowering Weapons, Armor and Tools) *Constructs (Golems, Artificial life) Enchanting Typherior's enchanting skill is beyond that of a Grand Master, infusing many weapons and armor with near legendary power, like: *Magic Absorption (Defense) *Arcane Strikes (Melee Offensive) *Arcane Bolts (Magic Offensive) Typherior's enchanting does not limit to weapons and armor. He can also enchant books for a one time use to gain a temporary beneficial effect to the books wielder, causing the runes within the book to vanish, due to consumption. The books can be charged with Arcane runes again by Typherior himself. Constructs Typherior's second major profession, again, is beyond a Grand Master. With this profession, Typherior is able to create articial life most humans call "Golems". The ultility of these automated workers and fighters are huge, handy and valuable for the heavy work within his huge magical laboratories. The following list lists major works made by Typherior himself. *Curator (Worker & Fighter) - Typherior's most powerful automated assistant *Dragoon Drones V 1.4 (Worker) *Dragoon Soldier (Fighter) *The Dragoon MK VI (Fighter) - The Dragoon MK VI is only to be seen within the Arcane Eye and Arcane Eye millitary forces Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *The moon may make him extremely powerful (Depends on the moon itself) *3/4 moon and full moon enables melee combat *Daylight is non-fatal due of his main Arcane element *Typherior's magic has a huge variety of Arcane and Twilight *Resistant against blood powers (Strength removed at Blood Moon) *Typherior's giant form makes him invulnerable to minor attacks only Weaknesses *Blood Moon makes Typherior useless in any aspect *Full power is only available during nighttime *The weather can block out the moon and his full power *Blue Moon let Typherior dangerously grow out of control (Enraged state) *Shadow easily counters and deflects Arcane *Easily overworked / abused due his kind nature *Very Slow in giant form (Also counts for Moonbeast)